


Collide

by natz_203



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Imprinting, Romance, Sexual Content, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natz_203/pseuds/natz_203
Summary: Two sisters, two vastly different paths. Can they both survive the challenges they now face or will they and others they love be destroyed because of the choices of one. When Grace Swan moved back to Forks with her twin sister Bella she never knew just how much their lives were set to change, and just how not ready she was for those changes. As relationships begin, change and strengthen, others end and lives hang in the balance. Can Grace, along with Jacob Black make it through this nightmare alive or does fate have another plan for the other Swan girl?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. New Beginnings

_Everyone's the same  
_ _our fingers to our toes_  
_We just can't get it right  
_ _But we're on the road_

**_One Republic – All Fall Down_ **

**_-0-_ **

I had never really allowed myself to dream that one day I'd be back here, back in the place I'd been born, back with my Dad. I loved my Mom, more than anything and I loved Phil but I'd desired this for so long, desired the chance to really get to know my Dad in the way that had been denied to us since childhood. Seeing him for two weeks during summer, talking to him on the phone was all well and good but never really felt like enough to me. When the opportunity had presented itself I'd jumped at the chance, beyond excited yet my sister's reaction had not been as enthusiastic.

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella as she insisted on us calling her, was more than just my sister. Bella was my twin – fraternal twin sister – and my best friend. We were so different in so many ways, but at the same time it was an easy balance. She was more quiet and reserved and I was more out-going, more willing to take risks. It wasn't just our personalities that differed, it was looks to. We both had our Fathers trademark fair complexion, but that was as far as our similarities went. Bella was much similar to our Dad, Charlie; she had brown hair that framed her face, with wide chocolate coloured eyes. I was closer to our Mom – my hair was a lighter brown, with an almost light reddish tint, with green eyes.

I was more optimistic about this move than Bella. She loved Phoenix, loved the heat whereas I wasn't a huge fan of it. Forks was gloomy, it rained a hell of a lot but I was strangely looked forward to living here for the foreseeable future. I would miss my Mother, of course I would but I didn't worry about her like Bella did, I knew Phil would take care of her, of that I was sure.

"Dad it's great I love it." I said, standing in the centre of my old room. A smile broke out on my face as I took in the beautiful blue of the walls, and almost immediately I was transported back to my summers spent here. I really had missed this place more than I'd ever be able to tell him. Walking over to my bed, I ran my hand over the new sheets and looked back at my Dad standing in the doorway, a relieved smile on his face.

"Sue Clearwater picked them out," he informed me and I nodded, thinking that the green bedding and green window sheers that touched the carpet complimented the blue incredibly well. "If you prefer somethin' else we can…"

"No. Dad it looks great, honestly. Tell Sue I said thank you." I told him, watching the worry disappear from his face. Glancing around the room I decided it could use a few little touches here and there to make it feel more like home but in every other way it was perfect. The size wasn't too small, yet at the same time not too big, and the white dresser, desk and beside cabinet simply served to complete the perfect room.

"You think…she's okay?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between us. Looking over at him I watched as he nodded his head down the hall in the direction of Bella's bedroom. Dropping my bag at the bottom of my bed, I walked over to him, watching as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She was kinda quiet."

"Bella's always quiet Dad. Don't worry." I told him, shooting him a reassuring smile, "It's just a big move, but I know she's looking forward to spending some time with you. We both are." I added honestly. I couldn't be happier to be here, to be with Dad once more. I knew Bella was struggling, even if this had been her idea part of me wondered if she'd perhaps underestimated how much of an affect this was going to have on her. Out of the two of us, it was Bella I was sure was going to struggle the most in adjusting.

Nodding his head, still clearly not convinced if the look on his face was anything to go by, Dad muttered something about letting me settle in and left the room. Smiling fondly I shook my head, he'd never been one to linger and for the first time I appreciated that. School started tomorrow and I wanted to get a head start on all of my unpacking, wanting to add some familiar and comforting personal touches to the otherwise beautiful room.

"Hasn't changed has it."

"I don't think that's a bad thing." I said, turning to acknowledge Bella as she stepped into the room. She shot me a small smile that didn't quite touch her eyes and nodded her head. Frowning I sat on the edge of my bed and patted the spot beside me, indicating she should sit down. Doing just that she sighed softly and it was only now that I was really looking at her I could see just how sad she really was. "Come on Bella, it's not that bad is it? I know the weather sucks but it's not forever is it…" I told her softly, watching her shoulders deflate.

"I know just feels like it…" she said, a frown on her face. Reaching out I took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. I really hoped she at least tried to be here, give it a chance and Dad a chance. I knew she was already missing Phoenix, concerned about Mom and possibly even second guessing the decision to be here. Though Bella's stubbornness always won out, she'd see this through I knew her well enough to know that.

I felt her tighten her hold on my hand before dropping it and pushing up from my bed, determination replacing whatever I'd been seeing on her face only moments ago. "Let's get you unpacked then," she said, moving over to the pile of boxes in the far corner of the room. Watching her for a moment, a shook my head and laughed lightly before standing, kicking off my shoes and following her.

"Suddenly you're the very eager beaver." I joked, hearing her laugh lightly as I poked her in the side. Sighing dramatically I reached out and tore open the first box, ready to finally unpack and settle in.

_**-0-** _

It was the sound of a car honk that stopped me in my tracks some hour or so later. Combing my fingers through my hair, I stepped out my bedroom, to see Bella disappearing down the stairs. "That was Dad's subtle way of calling us down!" she said over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she disappeared from sight. Smiling in amusement I made my way back into my room and slipped on my shoes before hurrying down the stairs after her.

Once outside my eyes were pulled immediately to the beat up, faded red Chevy truck my sister and some boy were climbing into. "Grace, come meet Billy Black." My Dad called out to me, pulling my focus from the truck and onto him and the man in the wheelchair beside him. Smiling softly I moved quickly down the steps and over to my Dad, "You remember Billy don't you Grace?"

"Of course, it's good to see you again," I said truthfully, holding my hand out to Billy. The older man smiled, his large hand encasing my own. "How've you been?"

"Doin' a lot better now you and Bella are here, this one hasn't shut up about it since you two announced you were coming." Billy said, nodding towards my Dad and causing me to laugh lightly. Dad rolled his eyes at the teasing and shook his head at both me and Billy.

"Yeah keep exaggerating old man and I'll roll you into the mud," he threatened playfully, quickly dodging out the way as Billy turned his wheel chair around, charging at my Dad.

"Not before I ram you in the ankles." He threw back, going after Dad as he kept moving backwards. Shaking my head at their antics I laughed, though a loud roar made me jump and turn back towards the truck. Surprised at how loud it sounded I chanced a look back over to my Dad and Billy who were still fooling around and moved over to the front of the truck, peering in through the driver's side window. .

"New toy Bella?" I asked, leaning in against the window and shooting my sister a smile. I then turned my attention to the boy sat in the passenger seat, my smile widening. "Jacob, right?" I asked, vaguely remembering him from one summer spent here with Dad. I watched the surprise register on his face before he nodded and smiled at me in response.

"Yeah…hi…" he replied back, keeping his dark eyes trained on me for a moment. His brilliant smile highlighted his russet skin. He had long dark hair, which looked incredibly thick, soft and the irrational part of me was half tempted to check and see if it was as soft as it looked. "I was just telling Bella you guys are goin' to need to double pump the clutch to get this thing to start." He said and I finally remembered to acknowledge the fact my sister was sat in the truck.

"Dad bought us the truck." Bella explained, taking in the somewhat confused look on my face and I felt my eyes widen. Looking between Bella and Jacob, I leaned back away from the window and turned to my Dad, shooting him a wide smile. Moving the few steps towards where he now stood talking to Billy and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. I felt him stiffen slightly before returning the hug, his arm going around my shoulder.

Unlike Bella and my Dad, I had no issue in showing affection. I was more like our Mom in that respect. So when it came to Dad, he had no choice but to go along with it. It was easier for us it seemed, there was no awkwardness and I figure it was because of how open I was with how I felt. Dad and pretty much everyone knew where they stood with me. Bella was more introverted, kept herself to herself, Dad was similar in that way. Their relationship was strange but it worked for them, so I guess it wasn't too bad.

"Thanks Dad, it's awesome." I said, listening as he explained he'd bought it off Billy, knowing Bella and I would need a way to and from school. As he conversed with Billy, I inclined my head to the side, watching as Jacob and Bella moved over to us and once again found my focus pulled to the other boy. "Will you be coming with us to school tomorrow?" I asked, releasing my hold on Dad and immediately feeling the chill in the air.

"Already asked, Jacob goes to school on the reservation." Bella said, a flash of disappointment flooding through me as she spoke. It would have been nice to have someone familiar there with us tomorrow, that and it would have been nice to get to know Jacob a little more. Shooting him a warm smile, I glanced at Bella, shrugging my shoulders and reaching out to take her hand, offering her another comforting squeeze.

"Well, least we got each other." I reminded her, hoping she wouldn't be as freaked out about tomorrow. I know she was worried, Bella hated being the centre of attention and there'd be no escaping that tomorrow being the new kids and all. An awkward silence seemed to lapse over the group before I clapped my hands together and looked at them all, "So come on, one of you show me how to start this truck." I said, and Bella laughed shaking her head.

"I don't think so. The way you drive, this thing won't make it down the street." She teased, making me narrow my eyes at her. I opened my mouth to respond when Dad placed his hands on my shoulders,

"Yeah how about we just let your sister drive for now, I think we'll all sleep better." He joked, making Bella and the others chuckle. I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes,

"Jeez, one fender bender and suddenly you can't be trusted behind the wheel." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, playing along with them. Moving to stand in between Bella and Jacob I paused before continuing, nodding my head, "Fine, Bella can drive but I'm choosing the music."

"Sounds fair to me." Jacob chimed in and I smiled, nodding my head and linking my arm through his, raising my eyebrows at Bella. Jacob chuckled and looked at my sister as well, my new ally in this playful little battle. Bella pulled a face and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed, sticking her tongue out at me before turning and walking back to the front of the truck. With a smile I turned to Jacob and high fived the hand he held up to me. Tugging on his arm I followed after Bella with him in tow.

"See, compromise. I think this is going to work."

_**-0-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally found my courage to post this here! It's already on ff.net and 6 Chapters in. I have 16 typed up so far!
> 
> Anyway I know this kind of a story has been done a million times but bare with me. I hope to make this just a little bit different, and I really do hope you guys like it as I'm in love with Grace and Jacob and I'm so excited for everything headed their way.
> 
> No Grace isn't going to be following her sisters path, she's not going on the same adventures or becoming friends with the Cullen's. In a lot of ways, Grace is going to be on the other side of Bella's story. We're going to explore Bella's decisions and how they affect her family and the consequences of some of her choices and what they could mean for the people she's supposed to love.
> 
> As always, letting me know what you guys think really helps me understand what you want. Also it's love and I'm really hoping I can get some of that.


	2. First Day

A place to crash, I got you  
No need to ask, I got you  
Just get on the phone, I got you  
Come and pick you up if I have to

_**Leona Lewis – I Got You** _

_**-0-** _

I woke up fairly early for the first day of school. Not usually a morning person I decided to take advantage of this sudden burst of energy and quickly scrambled out from beneath the warm covers, grabbed my stuff and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I jumped in and immediately felt my body wake up completely. Knowing there were two other people in the house though who would need to use this bathroom I knew my time in here was limited so didn't indulge in the shower for too long.

"Morning sunshine." I laughed lightly, as I stepped out the bathroom at the same time Bella came out of her room, looking none too pleased. The only reply I got was a grumble as she moved into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Frowning at the now closed door I debated knocking and making sure she was okay. Her eyes had been red and puffy, indicating she'd spent some time crying last night and now I knew I hadn't imagined hearing something last night.

Deciding to leave her alone and talk to her later, I ran the towel through my hair and walked into my room, eyeing the outfit I'd picked out for today once more before reaching for my hair dryer. I was excited for today, more so than I thought I would be, but I was also incredibly nervous. Bella and I were going to be the centre of attention there was no doubt about that. Not only were we new, we were the Chief's twin daughters, the same two his estranged wife had taken away so many years ago. I was prepared for it all, I just hoped Bella was.

Glancing at my bedside clock I quickly finished off my hair, applied just a little make-up and reached for the clothes I'd picked out for the day. Pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white Chanel printed t-shirt, and my cream boots. Grabbing a pink cardigan from my drawers, I wrapped my cream scarf around my neck, picked up my bag and finally made my way downstairs.

"Mornin' Dad," I said, walking into the kitchen, seeing my Dad already sat at the table. Dropping my bag beside a chair I leaned down and kissed his cheek before heading to the fridge.

"Mornin' Gracey. Ready for school?" he asked and for a moment I swear I heard a tinge of worry in his tone when he spoke. Shooting a smile over my shoulder I nodded my head, pouring myself a glass of juice.

"I'm ready; don't worry so much old man." I teased, hearing him chuckle as he pushed out from the table, washing out his cup.

"Enough with the old man, peanut." He replied, leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I have to get to the station, good luck for today…" he said, backing up as Bella walked into the kitchen, looking less than happy, "…both of you." He finally added, kissing the top of Bella's head, before the two shared another awkward goodbye and he quickly departed.

Once I heard the front door close I held out a glass of juice to Bella and shot her a reassuring smile. "How you doin'?" I asked her, expecting a grumble in response but to my surprise Bella leaned beside me at the counter and sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll be alright. Just want to get today over with." She said, downing her drink and discarding the glass in the sink. Eyeing her for a moment, I debated pushing her for more but in the end decided to go along with her and finished my drink. "You ready?" she asked, already shrugging on her coat. Chuckling I nodded my head and grabbed my bag and coat.

"Let's go."

_**-0-** _

The truck ran surprisingly well, loud but good. I made a note to thank Jacob and Billy again when they came over at the weekend. The school itself was easy enough to find and I had to admit it was a lot different to what I'd been expecting. It was unique in appearance, looking more like a collection of matching houses, with maroon coloured bricks. It was far different than what I was used to back home and I found I liked that quite a lot. I certainly didn't miss the chain link fences or metal detectors…they'd always been a hassle.

Bella parked the truck in the lot and one glance out the window indicated everyone nearby was now turned in our direction. Glancing at Bella I smiled, nodding my head sensing her unease. She sighed softly before we both grabbed our bags and climbed out the truck. Making my way around to her, I brushed my hair from my face and reached out to Bella, linking my arm through one of hers, giving her a light tug. "Let's go get signed in sis." I said eager to get out of the drizzle.

"So it begins." Bella commented, making me chuckle as we walked. Whilst I was doing my best to ignore the stares, she clearly seemed more focused on them despite her obvious attempts to prove otherwise.

"Just ignore them Bell's."

The office wasn't hard to find and it was quite small. With a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls and a big clock was ticking loudly in the background. It was hard not to compare it to Phoenix and point out how different it was. As Bella introduced herself to the woman behind the counter, I did the same. "Grace Swan." Immediately the awareness of who we were lit up her eyes. Like I'd predicted, sadly Bella and I had been the topic of gossip here in town.

"Of course, let me get your schedules and maps." She said, already digging through a pile of documents stacked neatly on her desk. Bella and I got several sheets each, with her highlighting our classes and the best routes to each of them. Once we had the slips for the teachers to sign we were thankfully excused. After politely thanking her for the help Bella and I left the office.

"Figures, first day of school and I have Calculus. What about you?" I asked Bella, frowning down at my schedule briefly. Peering over Bella's shoulder I smiled seeing she had English, a subject I knew would ease her into school. Though seeing the frown on her face I tilted my head. "What's up?"

"Gym." Bella said simply, pulling a face and I laughed again.

"Oh cheer up; at least we can suffer through it together." I reminded her, holding our schedules side by side so she could look. "Plus we have Government together, so it's not all bad." Bella opened her mouth to respond, the frown on her face finally disappearing when an Asian boy suddenly appeared in front of us, clearly having no understanding of personal space.

"Bella and Grace Swan am I right?" he asked, though before either of us could formulate a verbal response he was opening his mouth to speak again, "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on, I'm your guy…"

I bit my tongue so as not to laugh and quickly glanced over at Bella who was looking at this guy Eric like he had two heads. "Thanks but I'm more of a suffer in silence type." She told him, and he nodded looking over at me and I chuckled.

"I'm her handler." I joked, trying not to laugh when Bella glared at me. The boy – Eric, though did and he nodded again, clapping his hands together. He went on to mention about us being in the school newspaper and I let Bella talk him out of that. I didn't much fancy the idea of an article being written about us. Granted I wasn't as introverted as Bella but even I had my limits and being the new girls was hard enough without drawing even more unnecessary attention to ourselves.

Bella left a few minutes later with Eric to their first class, leaving me to figure out the map in my hands. After studying it for a moment I turned on my heel and headed down the hall in the direction of what I hoped was my class. Thankfully I found it just as the bell rang and after taking a shaky, calming breath I followed the rest of the class inside of the small room, ignoring the stares and heading straight to the teacher.

_**-0-** _

"Having fun yet?"

"I can hardly contain myself." Bella muttered back and I laughed quietly before refocusing on the tray of food I'd just sat down with. Opening my can of coke I glanced at the others sat at the table and smiled, offering some of them a wave.

"You must be Grace, I'm Angela." I shared a warm smile with the girl called Angela. Bella was sat beside her and before I'd approached they'd been briefly conversing which was something. If Bella was making an effort then she had to be alright. Beside Angela sat Jessica whom I'd met in Biology. She seemed like a nice enough girl, definitely more of a gossip but friendly nevertheless. Then there was Eric and obviously Mike, who had seemingly taken a lot of interest in Bella. Saying that, all of the guys had, my sister of course didn't like the attention she was getting which made it all the more amusing.

"Hey Mike so you're not hassling my home girl are you?" Eric said, leaning over the table as Mike continued to try and engage Bella in conversation. Chuckling I picked up a few fries and pushed them into my mouth, shooting Bella a side long amused glance.

"Oh, your home girl?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows at Eric.

"Here's my girl." Chimed in a voice from behind me, dropping a kiss onto my cheek before pulling out Mikes chair, causing the other boy to go crashing to the floor, landing hard on his ass. Bella stared at me wide eyed whilst I laughed in slightly shock as Mike scrambled to his feet and chased after Tyler, the same guy I'd met in Spanish. Shaking my head I looked back at the others at the table as Eric also stood with his notepad and walked away.

"Oh my god it's like first grade all over again and you guys are like the shiny new toys." Jessica commented, laughing lightly. I glanced at her sensing more than humour in her tone, it was almost like jealously but I didn't point it out. As a group we lapsed into comfortable conversation with Bella suggesting to Angela she do a feature in the newspaper about speedo padding on the swim team which made me laugh, knowing Bella was remembering the swim team back home.

"Who…who are _they?_ "

It wasn't the question that caught my attention it was the breathy way in which she asked it, almost breathy and in awe. Shooting a curious look I followed her line of sight over to the cafeteria doors and it was immediately obvious who'd caught my twin sister's attention. There were four other students, pale and inhumanly beautiful, almost ethereal stood there. Their hair, their clothes impossibly perfect. Each of them looked as though they belonged on a runway.

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids; there are five of them all together." Angela explained, leaning against the table. "They moved down from Alaska a few years ago…"

"Yeah and they're all together." Jessica chimed in excitedly; Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Like together, together you know?"

"They pretty much keep to themselves" Angela added as an afterthought, nodding in Jessica's direction, making me chuckle. Bella however continued to stare at the four newcomers, seemingly captivated with them and one couldn't really blame her.

"Do they have names?" I asked, picking up a fry and casting a look up at Jessica and Angela and the group of four began to move towards a table. Even the way they moved seemed inhuman, almost too graceful, even the guys.

"Okay so the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the guy she's latched onto is Emmett," Jessica explained and I raised my eyebrows. So they were together, and they all lived together. It was scandalous for sure, especially in a small town. "Then there's Alice, she's the little dark haired girl dancing around Jasper, the guy who looks in pain. I swear Dr Cullen's like a foster Dad slash matchmaker,"

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said jokingly and I laughed, nodding my head agreeing with her.

"Who's he?" Bella asked again, this time sounding breathless. I again shot my sister a look, surprised by her reaction and somewhat curious to see who'd caused it. Glancing past her again I watched as another boy stepped into the canteen, no doubt part of the little group, he was incredibly beautiful. Everything from his hair, to his nose, lips, all of it was perfectly sculptured as if on marble.

"That's Edward Cullen, gorgeous of course but too good for anyone here, so I wouldn't waste your time." Jessica said, speaking more so to Bella than me. Bella blushed, having to force herself to look away from the boy and shook her head, looking down at her plate.

"I wasn't planning on it." She said softly, and out the corner of my eyes I watched as she slowly glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes locking onto Edward again. Watching her for a moment, I sighed deciding not to interrupt her before turning back to my dinner and the girls, amused at the sudden fascination Bella had in the Cullens.

_**-0-** _

"First day over with, wasn't too bad was it?" I asked Bella after we left the gym, slipping away as soon as the bell rang. Bella shot me another look and I chuckled, linking my arm through hers, "Oh cheer up, it could have been worse…Mike could've walked us to the office." I teased, watching the small smile play on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"What joy that would have been." She jokingly replied back, making me laugh. There was the Bella I knew and loved. Something had been bothering her all through gym and I had a nasty feeling it had something to do with Edward Cullen, only because Mike had mentioned Bella sitting beside him in Biology. When I'd mentioned it to her she'd frowned and avoided saying anything, but whatever had happened was clearly bothering her, I knew that much.

We weaved our way through the now busy corridor, with me pulling the door to the office open for Bella once we got there. She stepped past me and it was only when I went to follow her that I realised she'd stopped in the doorway. "Bella what the hell…" I muttered, standing just behind her, catching sight of what it was she was staring at.

"There must be something open sixth period. Physics, bio-chem…anything." Edward Cullen implored the frustration clear in his voice. His hands gripping the counter tightly, his entire body tensed. I frowned as I stared at Edward's back, my gaze drifting between him and my sister.

"Like I've explained dear everything is full, you'll have to stay in biology." The red-haired receptionist explained to him, making my frown deepen. He had biology with Bella, they'd sat together, it made me wonder what in the world had happened between them.

"Bella…?" I said her name quietly, but almost instantly his back stiffened and his hands dropped away from the counter, as he finally turned towards us.

"I'll just be a minute dears. Mr Cullen?" The receptionist said, and I shot her a small smile, she was looking rather frazzled and looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Forget it. I'll just have to endure it." Edward growled back at her, a dark glare on his face as he focused on Bella, immediately making me shift closer to her. His eyes shot to me before quickly walking past both Bella and I, roughly pushing the door open.

For a long moment, things were deathly silent in the office. I looked away from the door, to the receptionist, watching her shuffle her papers before I walked around Bella and fixed her with a pointed look. "Okay, what the hell happened between you two in biology?" I asked her firmly. Bella looked down at her feet for a moment before shaking her head.

"Drop it Grace." She said softly, touching my arm before walking around me and to the counter to give in her slip. Shaking my head, I followed, handing in the slip I'd had signed by all my teachers, not pushing Bella for any more information, but vowing to keep an eye on her and Cullen.

_**-0-** _

"Jacob called."

Looking up from my homework I focused on my Dad now stood in my doorway. Shooting him a smile I put down my pen. "Calling to check in on his truck?" I asked, holding up my hands, "I didn't get behind the wheel I swear, so it's still running." I joked, watching my Dad roll his eyes and chuckle. "What did he want?" I asked, closing over my books and standing from my bed to pack them away.

"He asked after you." Dad said, and it wasn't hard to miss the hint of something in Dad's voice. Narrowing my eyes I turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest, Dad doing the same. "He seemed pretty eager to talk to you."

"Subtle Dad." I commented, smiling as I set my school bag down on my desk chair ready to pick up for tomorrow. I smiled at the idea of Jacob calling, asking after me. The few hours we'd spent with the parental units and Bella yesterday had been good, it'd been impossible to not smile with Jacob around. He'd quickly become someone I considered a friend, "Him and his Dad still coming over at the weekend?" I asked Dad, finally turned to look at him again.

"Yep. Billy's bringin' Harry's fish fry."

"Sounds good." I said, putting my hands on my hips and smiling, "So if you've finished acting like an old woman I need to get ready for bed." I teased, making Charlie chuckle as he held up his hands.

"I can take a hint. See you tomorrow kiddo." He said, dropping a kiss on my forehead as he left the room and headed to Bella's. Smiling as he left, I closed the door behind him and went to fish my mobile out of my bag, immediately opening a new message, scrolling down to Jacob's name.

_**Grace Swan (21:57pm)** \- Sorry I missed your call, everything okay? Trucks still alive! G x'_

Laying my phone back down on the bed after sending the message I began to change into my pyjamas, leaving my room only briefly to go see Bella. Knocking on her door I peeked in, "Hey duck how you feelin'?"I asked, making my way over to her bed. Bella lay down her copy of Wuthering Heights and nodded an amused smile on her face.

"Lost her phone charger again." She said fondly and I laughed lightly, suddenly really missing my hair brained Mother. "She said Phil's training is going well too." She went on to add and I nodded.

"That's great." I said honestly. I was extremely happy for Phil and really hoped everything worked out for him with this baseball thing. Both he and Mom deserved to have this dream come true. "So what about you, you okay?" I asked, bumping her with my shoulder. Bella sighed and I knew she was considering brushing me off again but she knew I wasn't going to keep letting this go. Edward had upset her and I wanted to know what had happened. "Do I need to kick some butts the school? You know I will, just say the word…"

"You'll kick his butt?" Bella asked, looking at me pointedly to which I narrowed my eyes playfully, before shrugging and smiling.

"Okay, Dad will kick his butt." I said, happy she seemed to find that funny. Taking her hand I squeezed it lightly, "In all seriousness though, you going to be alright tomorrow?" I asked and for a moment she didn't answer. I watched her face carefully as she seemingly frowned, deep in thought before a familiar look of determination crossed her features and she nodded.

"I'm going to confront him and find out what his problem is." She said and I quickly felt impressed. The idea of her confronting the jerk who was unnecessarily horrible to her made me proud. Bella wasn't one for confrontation but something seemed different here and I was glad to see this side of her come out to play. It rarely did and I was happy to see her take charge attitude.

"That's my girl." I said, making her smile before she laid her head on my shoulder. With my head on hers we sat there for a moment, both preparing for our second night here in Forks. Squeezing her hand again, I sat up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Night duck." I said, standing from the bed.

"Night sis." She said softly, burrowing down into her sheets. Smiling again I turned the light off and closed the door over, leaving the room and heading back into my own. Switching off the lights I blindly made my way to my bed and pulled back the covers, climbing underneath and taking a few moments to revel in the comfort of the warm duvet. Back home in Phoenix, I'd only ever managed to have a sheet over me, here due to the cold the covers were much thicker and I loved it.

Reaching for my phone I felt my face once again pull into another smile, something I'd been doing a lot of lately.

_**Jacob Black (21:59pm)** \- Funny but glad to hear it! Call you tomorrow! We should hang out! Night x J x'_

Smiling at the text I laid the phone down on the bedside cabinet and burrowed down into my covers closing my eyes. I really liked the idea of hanging out with Jacob some more and I was even debating making some arrangements to hang out with Jessica and Angela. Despite the issue with Edward and his attitude towards Bella, everything was turning out great. I had a really good feeling about Forks.

Little did I know then, that already things were heading down a path that was set to irrevocably change Bella's life and in turn mine, forever.

_**-0-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! As you can see we've met the Cullen's in a way...they're going to have a major impact on Bella and Grace's relationship.


	3. Moments

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_  
_Like this city is on fire tonight_  
_This could really be a good life_  
_A good, good life_

**_One Republic - Good Life_ **

**_-0-_ **

After our first day, the rest of the week passed by quickly. Edward hadn't shown his face after Monday and I sensed Bella's disappointment. She'd told me about her desire to confront Edward about his strange behaviour and whilst I was proud of her determination to stand up for herself, I also didn't think she should have been allowing it to bother her as much as it was. Still I supported her in what she was doing, even as the days continued to pass and he didn't show.

Saturday was finally here and for that I was thankful. The week had taken it out of me, the moving, unpacking and trying to settle into a new school had all caught up with me. As much as I was enjoying school, I, like any student revelled in the fact I didn't have to get up, right now I didn't have any responsibilities, except school and now it was the weekend I was free to spend it how I wanted to. There was no alarm set, no clothes picked out, no homework to hand in, just me, my bed and a lazy morning. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"Hey move over."

Peeking out from under my duvet I grumbled and shifted back, closer to the wall and pulling the covers back to let Bella climb in. The left side of the bed dipped slightly as she wormed her way beneath the duvet, getting comfortable before finally stilling. For several minutes we just lay there in silence, eyes closed, not really sleeping but just enjoying the quiet and comfort of not having anywhere to be.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this cold." Bella muttered, eventually breaking the silence. She shifted around again, seemingly wrapping the duvet tighter around herself and I couldn't help but chuckle at her dramatics. Sure it was cold, but strangely I liked cold mornings it meant I got to bury myself deeper in bed. It was a hell of a lot better than waking up in Phoenix, where most mornings the sheets were on the floor and you were quite literally laying sprawled out, upside down on the bed just trying to get comfortable because you were that hot.

"You're just a freeze baby." I said my voice heavy with sleep. Blinking against the light filtering in through the crack in my blinds I sighed softly. "I wish you slept later though." I joked, hearing Bella chuckle. "You manage to sleep any better last night though?" I asked, more than aware of her sleeping habits over the last couple of nights. She was struggling and it had me worried, I couldn't understand why it was so hard for her, I knew the move had been a lot but I never expected her to struggle this much settling in.

Bella though, didn't answer, she stayed quiet and I knew last night had been the same. She'd had the strange dreams again; the one's she never quite knew how to describe. When she had tried, she'd said they were dark, confusing, sometimes terrifying with the constant fear she was being watched. Me, personally I had to wonder if it was the move. Keeping everything inside instead of vocalizing what she was really feeling. Bella hated to disappoint, so there was no way she'd tell Dad how she felt and there was no way, despite what I'd told her, that she'd tell Mom she wasn't happy.

"Jacob and Billy are coming over today." She said by way of changing the topic. Instead of pushing her like I wanted, I smiled and went along with it. "5 dollars says the first thing Jacob does is check the truck." She joked and I laughed lightly, nodding my head against the pillows.

"I'm not taking that bet because it's pretty much a given that he's goin' to make sure it's still got four wheels." I replied, smiling when Bella laughed lightly. Stifling a yawn behind my hand I shifted again, peeking past Bella's shoulder to the clock on the bedside cabinet. "It's way too early to be awake." I sighed, wanting nothing more than to drift back to sleep but knowing it'd never happen now I was awake.

"I'm sorry." She said, but her tone said anything but. Rolling onto my back I covered a yawn with my hand again and let my mind wander to the day ahead. "Dad thinks he's got a crush on you." Bella said, once again breaking the silence and I groaned. Shooting her a glare that didn't quite have the effect I wanted it to, instead all it did was make Bella's eyes sparkle in mischief, once again showing a side she didn't really show many. "You do know he's two years younger don't you Grace…he's innocent."

"Oh wow." I laughed, covering my mouth with the duvet and laughing. "We're friends, nothing more, you and Dad are terrible." I chuckled, the idea of corrupting Jacob's innocence still tickling me. Bella laughed lightly and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm teasing you. Besides, it's pretty obvious Tyler likes you…" she said and I stilled, looking at her. Tyler had been dropping hints about maybe going out this weekend and if I was honest I was somewhat flattered. He was good looking, funny, smart, pretty much the whole package but the truth was I was still settling in and not really attracted to him in the way I thought I should be. The good thing was though, we were friends, we'd been quick friends and I liked that.

"He's great, but I think he knows we're just friends." I replied, frowning slightly as I entertained the idea of ever possibly being more. Looking at Bella as I sighed, I decided it was time to get up but not before I shot a mischievous smile at Bella. "Besides, stop trying to turn all of that on me. You think I haven't noticed the way Mike hovers around you…you ask me, you two would be the most adorable…."

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence Bella hit me in the face with her pillow, her cheeks reddening as she hid beneath the duvet. Laughing lightly I threw the pillow back at her and sat up, "No denying it then ducky." I carried on, climbing over her and swiftly dodging the pillow she once again threw at me. "Really, Bella and Mike…Mike and Bella…a nice ring to it…"

"That's it!" Bella exclaimed, throwing back the covers. Laughing I turned and ran out of the room and the bathroom locking myself inside. "I'll get you back Grace." She warned through the door, the pair of us laughing as she returned to her room and I turned on the shower.

Catching a glance of myself in the mirror and the light colour in my cheeks I shook my head before stripping out of my clothes and stepping under the hot stream of water, readying myself for the day ahead, looking forward to seeing Billy and Jacob again.

_**-0-** _

"Billy and Jacob are…"

Before Dad could even finish I was opening the front door and stepping outside to greet the two. Dressed in skinny jeans and an over-sized jumper I shivered from the chill in the air, but headed down the steps with Dad in tow, returning Jacob's bright smile which he aimed my way. "Hey guys!" I said happily, as Billy was helped by Jacob into his wheelchair. I quickly reigned in my excitement, especially when I caught sight of Bella peeking out her bedroom window.

"Hey old man," Charlie said, his arm draping over my shoulder as I rolled my eyes at his comment. Billy though chuckled in good humour. Their friendship made me smile, the way they tore into each other always made me laugh; I enjoyed seeing this playful side of my Dad.

"I'll show you old man." He replied, before I leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "How you doin' Gracey?" he asked and I shrugged,

"Happy it's the weekend. Dad's been raving all week about this fish fry." I commented, indicating to the bag on Billy's lap. It was true, since it had been arranged that the Blacks were coming around, Dad had been promising Bella and I that we were in for a treat. That Harry's fish fry was the best around. Bella wasn't so enthusiastic about trying it but since I'd never had it before I figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Well let's get this heated up…" Billy announced, already being pushed past Jacob and I as Dad wheeled him to the stairs. Smiling I slipped my hands into the back of my jeans as I watched them converse before turning back to Jacob who was eyeing the truck. Rolling my eyes I laughed and lightly tapped his arm.

"See, like I promised not a mark on her." I said, crossing my arms. Jacob ran a scrutinizing eye over the truck, before looking at me and smiling that infectious smile of his.

"Fair enough but come on, can you blame me for worrying?" he asked and I huffed indignantly. Falling into step with him and as we followed after our Dad's, Jacob crouching to grab his Father's chair and help Charlie get him up the steps. "I do wanna know why no one trusts you behind the wheel though.

"No you don't." I said at the same time Dad groaned, obviously remembering the hour long phone call he'd shared with Mom the night after my accident. Scowling at him as he moved inside the house I turned to Jacob, seeing him watching me expectantly. With a dramatic sigh I waved at him to follow me. "Fine, but just for the record it was a total accident. Everyone just blew it way out of proportion." I said, giving Dad a pointed look when I took the bag of fish fry from him.

"I think we can agree that's not true kid." He said, his eyes twinkling in amusement when I stuck out my tongue at him childishly. Turning I grabbed Jacob's arm and led him into the kitchen, glad he came with willingly.

"So what happened?" Jacob asked, dropping down into a chair at the kitchen table. Leaving the bag on the counter I turned to face him and crossed my arms again.

"I got distracted, pressed down on the accelerator instead of the brake and crashed Mom's brand new car into a fire hydrant…" I explained, wincing slightly as I thought back to that day. Glancing at Jacob I saw him biting down on his lip obviously trying to hold back his laughter. Narrowing my eyes at him playfully, my hands migrated to my hips. "It wasn't funny; I had to wear a neck brace for 3 weeks…" I added trailing off as he let out what I could only say, was a bark of laughter.

"Understand now why they won't let you behind the wheel of the truck." He said once his laughter had died down. Sticking out my tongue I turned to begin making dinner. "So what had you distracted?" he asked, now standing beside me at the counter, leaning back against it. Blushing I focused on the fish fry, feeling his eyes burning into the side of my head, waiting patiently for me to answer.

"Competition on the radio, my friend and I entered and won. All day pass to 'Castles N Coasters'. Sadly because of the neck brace I couldn't go…" I said pouting as I looked at him, the sting of having to give up my ticket still fresh. I'd be the first to admit there were times when I felt like a child, the things that I got excited over were completely different to Bella. She was a lot more mature in many ways; amusement parks didn't interest her, whereas me, well I loved them.

"Adrenaline junky then?"

"I like the speed, the height, the adrenaline, that weightless feeling you get…what's not to love?" I asked him, daring him to argue. I met his gaze and Jacob shrugged, making me frown. "Have you ever been to an amusement park?" I asked curiously, watching his cheeks darken before he shook his head.

"We don't usually get anything like that around here." He answered and almost immediately a smile broke out onto my face, an idea hitting me.

"Then we'll put that on a list of things we can do. You have to go to an amusement park at least once, seriously missing out if you don't." I said, already making mental notes to look into the closest park. Shooting Jacob a smile I shooed him out of the way as I reached for the pan. "So what is it you do for fun around here?" I asked letting my eyes flicker to the doorway, the sounds of our Dad's conversing loudly drifting through into the kitchen.

"Well there's First Beach…" he answered, causing me to pause. A small flicker of a memory trying to push to the forefront of my mind, though as quick as it had appeared it was gone again. First beach did sound incredibly familiar. "We spent a couple summers there, when you guys used to visit your Dad." He said by way of reminding me and I smiled brightly. The memory wasn't clear but it was there.

"I remember!" I said, frowning as I tried to pick out something from the memory. "I remember marshmallows and being caked in mud…?" Jacob laughed loudly and nodded his head,

"Yep. That was my fault, Old Quil chewed me out for weeks after that…" he said, wincing slightly and I chuckled, leaning a hip against the counter.

"Why did he do that?" I asked, meeting his gaze. I couldn't remember Old Quil, I didn't even understand why me being covered in mud would have offended him but just as Jacob opened his mouth to reply another voice sounded in the kitchen.

"Please say there's something I can help with."

My focus shifted from Jacob to Bella as my sister entered the kitchen, an amused smile on her face as she shook her head. She waved her hand in Jacob's direction, her hands then slipping awkwardly into her pockets of her jeans. "Dad and Billy not interesting enough for you?" I asked watching Bella roll her eyes as she opened the cupboard.

"They're talking baseball strategies…may as well be talking latin." She said, causing Jacob and I to laugh a little. Another reason Dad and Bella were so different, she hated sports, had never been able to get her head around them. Whereas I loved baseball and football, another thing Dad and I had in common.

"Not a baseball fan Bella?" Jacob asked his focus now on my sister as I carried on making dinner. I heard Bella scoff and smile,

"Not a fan of sport in general, I just…don't get it." She said pulling a face, making me roll my eyes, reminding me yet again how many times I'd had to sit there and try to explain the rules of the game.

"Yeah, Bella's more of a tortured romance novel kind of girl." I joked,

Glancing over my shoulder I watched as she sat at the table, opposite Jacob and I smiled. _'It's strange'_ I thought as I looked at him. How at ease I already felt, how at ease Bella felt around him. There was something about his mere presence that just radiated warmth. There was no awkward getting to know you stages, it was just easy like we'd always been friends. I hadn't felt the usual need to fill any silence or search for something interesting to talk about. We just talked, I liked that.

Smiling to myself I turned around, shaking the thoughts from my head and collided with another body, feeling a strong grip on my waist. "Watch yourself." Jacob said, smiling down at me and I felt myself unable to do anything but respond in kind. When Jacob let his hands drop from my waist, he stepped through to the living room to see if Billy and Dad wanted a drink. All the while my eyes followed him taking in the physical aspects of him. He stood at around 5"10, his frame somewhat lanky and then his hair, it was long for any guy I'd met and it was tied back in a ponytail. An irrational part of me craved to reach out and play with his hair, to run my fingers through it but I fought it away.

A snigger forced my focus away from Jacob's retreating form and back to Bella. Frowning I looked at her, seeing my sister hiding an amused smile behind her hand and looking at me knowingly, "He's so innocent." She whispered and I narrowed my eyes at her playfully before throwing the kitchen towel at her. Making her laugh as it hit her square in the face.

"Shut up. Or I'm going to tell Dad you want to learn more about baseball."

_**-0-** _

"He's back."

Looking up from my assignment I brushed away a stray curl and let my eyes linger on Bella as she moved to sit beside me. It was a new week and we were back at school, the day wasn't the best as it was snowing. I was excited, looking forward to the snow ball fight after I'd finished here, but Bella despised the weather having already fallen over twice. I was sporting a giant bruise on my knee from her little stumble this morning after I'd tried to catch her.

It was only when I was looking at Bella closer that I noticed the sparkle in her eyes, noticed the way her cheeks were flushing a bright red. "Who's back?" I asked, closing over my chemistry book and packing away my things into my back pack, chancing a glance at the clock above the library door, noting I was set to meet Mike and the others outside in 5 more minutes.

"Edward. He was in biology and we, well spoke." She explained and I looked at her in slight surprise, mainly because of how excited she seemed. She was a far cry from the girl who only last week had been trying to get her head around why he was being so horrible. Personally I don't think she should have been bothered, and still didn't understand why she was still talking about him. I didn't know him but the guy sounded like a real jerk, not worth her time.

"What happened to you confronting him about being a giant jackass to you last week?" I asked, already seeing the spark of infatuation. Bella smiled and shrugged, her expression making me frown again. At this rate I was going to get wrinkles.

"Something's still bothering him but we spoke at least." She said a little breathy, staring off into the distance as I rolled my eyes before fastening my bag. On the one hand her having an interest in someone of the opposite sex was good, it was about time but still, she could have chosen someone who hadn't been such a jerk to her for no good reason.

Combing my fingers through my hair I sighed and pushed my chair back, shrugging on my coat and picking up my bag. "You coming or you going to sit here drooling over Mr Bi-Polar?" I asked, not bothered by the slight scowl she sent my way before she stood. Without another word the pair of us left the library, me pulling on my gloves and fastening my jacket. I was both looking forward to the snow fight and getting home. Jacob was set to call later about hanging out at the weekend.

"Where's your scarf?"

I looked at Bella and then down to the front of my jacket and groaned, realizing I'd left it in the library. Telling Bella to go ahead without me I turned and hurried back to the library, snatching up my green scarf from the back of my chair. Wrapping it around my neck I smiled, adjusted my bag and turned into the hallway, heading back towards the main doors. Almost unable to contain my excitement, I pulled on my hat and pushed my way through the doors only to come to a stumbling stop, disappointment flooding through my body.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, fighting down the urge to pout like a three year old. It was raining; the snow from this morning washed away but the ice was still in place. Shaking my head I tightened my coat around me, crossing my arms over my chest and began my way down the steps to the car park. My eyes sought out Bella, half-hoping she'd made it to the car without falling but not banking on it. When I did find her standing next to the truck I noticed her staring behind her, across the car park. Curious I followed her like on sight to find her staring at none other than Edward Cullen.

Cullen was stood beside his silver Volvo with his family, his gaze also locked on Bella. They continued to stare at one another with such a strange intensity that it set me on edge. Shaking my head I stepped onto the tarmac to head to the truck and pull Bella up on what was going on with her and Edward when a high-screeching sound made me stumble to a stop.

Turning my head to the side I found the sound to be coming from Tyler's black truck. The same truck was moving at an unbelievable fast pace and skidding out of control. I could only watch in horror when I realized that the black truck was heading straight for our truck, with no signs of slowing or stopping. My sister was still stood in the same place, still not realizing the danger heading her way. People called out, ducked out the way, watched in horror. As for me, my body froze in fear, I was paralyzed, unable to do anything but scream out. "Bella!"

One second she was there, the next she was gone. There was a loud crash, then silence. No one spoke, no one moved; every one stared at the truck for what felt like an eternity. It only lasted for a few seconds though, still I paid no mind to the screams around me. Almost in a trance, with my heart in my mouth I took one step, then another, my bag dropping from my shoulder onto the tarmac before I began running towards the accident. My heart was pounding erratically against my chest, every worst case scenario passing through my head. Bella was dead, how could she have survived this? If she was dead…

"Bella?" I cried out, seeing Edward moving away from the truck but paying him no mind. My body was shaking; tears were streaming down my face as I rounded Tyler's truck, not sure if I was prepared for whatever sight would greet me. What I saw though made me stop, a choked cry escaping my mouth as I watched Bella standing shakily, looking stunned but unharmed. Pushing my way past the growing crowd and climbing between the trucks I pulled Bella into my arms, holding her tightly and burying my face into her shoulder, finally allowing myself to cry. "Oh my god…I was…I thought…oh my god."

"I'm okay." She breathed, her voice sounding distant as she hugged me back. Someone cried out they'd called an ambulance but I didn't pay them any attention, my entire focus was on Bella and how close I'd come to losing her. "I'm okay." She whispered again at the same time I was thanking God for whatever had happened to save her life.

_**-0-** _

**" _So she's okay?"_**

"Yeah thank goodness. I don't know how but yeah she's fine…" I said with a shake of my head, still in a kind of shock. Once I'd managed to let go of Bella earlier on in the day I'd looked at Tyler's truck, seen the huge dent in the driver's side like something had held it back from hitting Bella. I didn't linger on it though, I was just thankful my sister had come out of what could have been something horrific, alive.

 **" _The how doesn't matter, I'm just happy she's alright."_** Jacob said on the other end of the line and I smiled at the sincerity in his tone. He'd been the first one I'd text earlier this afternoon whilst waiting in the hospital for Bella. **_"What about you?"_** his concern for me warming my chest.

"I'm fine now, a little worn out from the excitement though." I admitted, laughing lightly. On the end of the line Jacob laughed, the sound strangely becoming my favourite sound. In such a short time he'd become more than a friend, he was becoming my best friend, just like he had been when we were younger according to what my Dad had told me anyway, my memories were slightly fuzzy.

 **" _Forks isn't the quiet town you were hoping for I'm guessin?"_** he asked, making me laugh and nod my head again as I climbed into bed.

"Turns out looks can be quite deceiving." I replied, my eyes drifting to my bedroom window as the rain continued to batter down against the glass pane. "I like it though, weather and all." I paused, glancing over at my bedroom door, "I'm actually trying out for the school volleyball team on Friday…" I said quietly, having not told my Dad or Bella yet.

 **" _Really? That's great; I didn't know you were into that…"_** Jacob replied making me smile as I shrugged my shoulders, playing with the buttons on my pyjamas. I wasn't setting any hopes on making the team, I mean, if I did that'd be great but it wasn't I felt the need to shout about. Bella wouldn't be really interested and Dad, well, Dad didn't really get volleyball but I knew he'd be happy if I made the team.

"I played on the team back in Phoenix, pre-season games don't start for a couple months but one of the girls dropped out so there was an open slot. I figured why not try out." I explained, thankful Jessica had thought of me when try-outs had been mentioned

 **"** _ **I'll have to come and watch you play."** _Jacob said and I could hear the smile in his voice if that were even possible and it only brought about my own. Chuckling to myself I shook my head.

"If I make the team you're free to come watch us play, but stay away on Friday." I warned him, not needing the distraction, even though I knew he'd be the ever supportive friend. Glancing at my bedside clock I groaned, not wanting to hang up but knowing that I needed the sleep if I wanted to have any chance of getting up in the morning, Jacob too. "You do know we've been on the phone for two hours." I pointed out as I pulled my phone away from my ear to glance at it.

 **" _Nah we haven't….oh, crap…didn't even realize."_** Jacob replied and I knew that he to, had just checked his phone, surprised at how long we'd been talking when in reality it felt like less than that. **_"Guess we best call it a night…talk tomorrow?"_**

"You know it." I answered, the last few nights it had almost become routine to talk to each other, whether it be by text or a call. I had to admit I liked that. Pausing I sighed softly, "Goodnight Jacob."

 _ **"Night Grace."**_ He said and there was another brief pause before we both hung up the phone. For a few moments I stared at the screen, before smiling again and laying it on my bedside cabinet, letting the silence and stillness of the room surround me.

I couldn't wait for Friday, wait for the weekend. Burrowing deeper down into my covers I let my eyes flicker back to the window as the rain continued to hammer against it. It was calming but there was also something setting my nerves on edge, like a restless dread in the pit of my stomach. From out of nowhere that feeling hit me, like something wasn't right and without hesitation I had thrown back my covers and climbed out of bed, hurried to my door and left the safety of my room.

The house was quiet and still as I listened carefully, moving through the darkness to the source of my worry. It was hard to explain why I was heading to Bella's room, in the middle of the night but I couldn't shake off what I was feeling, so I pushed on and opened her door quietly.

Peering into the bedroom I held my breath and looked around, my eyes locating my sister sleeping peacefully in her bed. Satisfied but still unable to shake off whatever this was I scanned the room, my steps quiet as I made my way to the window which was surprisingly wide open. Grimacing from the slight damp beneath my feet from the rain soaked carpet I carefully pulled down the window, sliding the catch into place before stepping back.

As I stared through the glass and outside into the darkness I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Swallowing down the lump in my throat I fought to squash down the feeling that I was being watched and shut the curtains closed, closing myself off from the outside and Bella too. Wrapping my arms around myself I looked at Bella again before quietly making my way out of her room and back into my own, craving the safety of my own bed.

Curling up beneath the duvet, I shuffled back till my backside was against the wall, feeling more at ease with my back now covered. Still as I began to slip into a restless sleep, trying to ignore my paranoia, I couldn't shake off the feeling that we weren't alone and none of us were particularly safe….

_**-0-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about maybe me fiddling with the timeline a bit? Like having certain things happen sooner than they originally occurred in the books?
> 
> Also how are you guys liking the relationship between Bella and Grace? See instead of going down the familiar route and having them at odds, I wanted to show how close they actually are as sisters and twins, so that when everything starts happening we see how things can start to fall apart. Grace loves her sister but she won't agree with her decisions and definitely won't support them. Bella's actions are going to cause serious damage to the Swan family that's for sure.
> 
> Until next time! Let me know what you guys think! Remember reviews encourage faster posting!


End file.
